Future's Judgement
by Kawaii-chick
Summary: A different outlook of Quistis' everyday life... YAY! XD
1. Author's Notes

Author's Notes  
  
Okay, I decided to write a fanfic. Yes, yes it is my first fanfic that I'm actually posting so I might suck a bunch at writing this, but it isn't my first FFVIII based story ever. I write constantly! So don't bite me! *hides*  
  
Anyhoo, I'm basing this story solely on Quistis' life, and from her point of view. Don't like? Don't read! That's very simple, okay? And I came up with a lot of random things from my *cough cough* imagination. But I don't own FFVIII or any of their ideas. 'Kay? Okay, well. lets get started then!!!!! YAY!  
  
Oh. and just for the record, this fanfic has the original couplings Squinoa, Selphie X Irvine, Zell X Library girl, blah blah, but! I AM making it a Seifstis. HUFF! It's a one shot thing. Again, don't like, don't read. Okay then. PROCCED! lol XD j/k anyhoo, go on, read! 


	2. Chapter 1: Musings

Chapter one: Musings  
  
Quistis was kneeling on carpet staring blankly out the window to the world beyond. For the past week the weather had been horrendous. Rain had been insistent, and the sun hadn't been visible for a while now. Everyone was confined to the cramped and limited space within the garden due to outrageous flooding that had happened a couple days previous. And the only personal time they were granted was a quaint lunch break at 1300 hours and when they were required to retire for the day in their dorms. Of course confinement to your dorms was mandatory after hours, but no one argued. After an aggravating day cooped up in the garden, personal space was welcomed with open arms.  
  
The persistent winds rattled the window and abruptly awoke Quistis out of her thoughts. She turned groggily towards the digital clock on the dark polished oak dresser and checked the time.  
  
2300 hours.  
  
"Uh. Oh! Hmm."  
  
Everyone's probably asleep... and I do have a class of first year SeeDs to instruct tomorrow. ugh.  
  
The tree outside her window slammed against the glass, once again moving her out of her musings.  
  
She lifted herself off the floor and lazily wandered to the makeshift bed at the other side of the room.  
  
She stumbled and tripped over misplaced and strewn about furniture. When she reached the bed she turned the alarm clock on, and snuggled in against the wall. Soon after she lost consciousness and fell into a deep sleep. It had been a difficult day full of signing liability slips and what not for her new student's classes tomorrow. ---------------------------------------------------  
Since the widely celebrated defeat of Ultimacia, Quistis had regained her instructor's license, and became commander. Headmaster Cid had retired and moved back to the orphanage. He bought fifty more acres of land to expand and add to the value of the old rundown house. And Edea actively started up the orphanage again. A new Headmaster was appointed. He was an old friend of Edea's, Headmaster Beck. Squall and Rinoa had gotten married, and they went off to live in a newly founded town near Trabia. Zell went out with the girl from the library a few times, but it didn't work out due to her father's fatal illness. she had to leave the garden. And Selphie and Irvine, well, their relationship was bullet proof, so to speak. Irvine was still himself and Selphie didn't seem mind. or maybe she just ignored his quirks. But it worked out for them and they were engaged.  
  
Because Quistis become commander, she was authorized a better room. The moment she set foot in it she grew faint. It was gorgeous and spacey, she decided it was most like likely bigger than an apartment itself! She became quite proud of it, and took many hours of the day off just to arrange furniture in the right places. ---------------------------------------------------  
Quistis' greatest wish was to save up as much money as she could make, and buy a vast piece of land in one of the forests by the Shumi Village.  
  
The Peace.  
  
The peace was what she wished for. Who knows, she didn't make any boundaries for herself Nor did she try to. That's how she made it so far in Military school. Of course she knew her limits, but those are different than boundaries.  
  
She also wished of taming some Mesmerize that were native to that region and breed them. She often secretly believed that they were more reliable than those accursed birds, and more comfortable to ride!  
  
Recently a group of scientist in Esthar specializing in prehistoric animals found a link that gave clear evidence that the Mesmerize descended from the legendary animal, the horse. Oh how she would really loved to see one of those magnificent animals. Now she could guess where all the Unicorn legends came from.  
  
Yes. this was what she wished for. But what she really wanted was a family of her own. She wanted a husband, and she wanted to be a mother.  
  
Her parents had been murdered in front of her own eyes when she was just five years old, and she was disheartened that she never had her parents to guide her. But she quickly discarded the thought long ago, when she concluded that a family of her own was bound to never happen. 


	3. Chapter 2: Living Memory

A/N: Ugh. Okay, my computer is stupid and it won't let me put up ANY HTML. *cries* It's really not very fair. Oh well, this is my first shot at a fanfic, so be nice to me, otay? lol. I hope you like the story so far though. Okay, lets get started on Chapter 2! This chapter was four pages long. Not very long if you ask me, but I tried.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFVIII or any of the characters! Ooh, but I do own Headmaster Beck, and a sponge! Pretty much! And unless you want my valuable pink sponge, pwease don't sue me! ^^  
  
Chapter 2: Living Memory  
  
Beep, beep, beep.  
  
Quistis woke up at exactly the time she set her alarm clock for, 6:30. There was a faint break in the clouds, which allowed the early sunlight to dance upon her bed. Today she would be starting a whole new class of SeeDs, not like she was looking forward to it though. The beginning of the year was always rough. Although it usually got better.  
  
She got up and went in the bathroom to take a quick shower. The water was surprisingly warm, which was good for a change. The shower in her previous dorm had only offered cold water, which on particular days was a harsh awakening.  
  
She finished washing off her face and drying off her hair, then went to her closet to pick out her SeeD uniform. She was just about to get dressed when; some one started rapping on the door.  
  
"QUISTIS! Tee- hee! Guess what today-"  
  
Irvine butted in.  
  
"Headmaster Beck received a letter from Matron and Cid-"  
  
And then Selphie.  
  
"IRVINE! Anyway, and the letter said that some of the orphans wanted to come and take some classes at the garden! Matron asked if you would teach them?" Selphie inquired.  
  
Eh.I guess I could. Umm.  
  
"Okay, yes, yes I will."  
  
"Oh YAY! Okay then, Irvine and I will go give them their schedules! Come on Irvine! WHOO!" Stated Selphie excitedly.  
  
Selphie and Irvine started to turn away when Quistis realized something.  
  
"WAIT. the children are already here? But. I though that they were coming later!" Quistis said exasperatedly. "I- I. oh my."  
  
"TEEHEE! Matron knew you would say yes, so she sent them over anyway. Actually, you pretty much have no choice, sorry! We all know you can handle it Quisty!" Selphie retorted. "Come on Irvy!"  
  
Quistis went over to the door and opened it up. Needless to say she still hadn't gotten dressed and she was only clad in a towel.  
  
"WAIT! Before you go Selphie, could I ask you one last favor? Would you please help me out, and keep those kids away from trouble until the class starts?"  
  
Selphie nodded, hooked her arm with Irvine's and skipped away. Quistis just sighed and watched them disappear behind the corner of the hallway.  
  
Okay, well that was different. ACK! Class will start in an hour, and I still haven't gotten any breakfast! Gotta hurry, gotta hurry!  
  
Quistis got dressed as quick as she could possibly muster and ran down the empty halls. Everyone was most likely already at the cafeteria by now. When she reached the main hallway she slowed down to a dignified walk. Who ever said even the 'Mature Quistis' couldn't get flustered once in a while. It's not like she was perfect! Her life was in complete disarray most of the time!  
  
She was terribly upset at the possibility that all the coffee might be sold out. It was possible, because every body and their brother seemed to be clustered together at the tables in the cafeteria.  
  
She slowly approached the front of the line, and when it was her turn to order she was relieved to learn that there was still a good supply of coffee left. So she ordered a cup.  
  
"It's okay ma'am, there's plenty left. What will you be having today? I suppose coffee?" the cafeteria lady said.  
  
"Oh thank Hyne! Yes, may I please have a cappuccino. why thank you."  
  
After ordering, she decided to eat in the Quad. There was no use trying to find a spot to eat in the food court. There was simply no room to sit, let alone even breathe! She made her way to the door and managed to meet Zell stampeding in to get his Breakfast hotdogs.  
  
"Why hello Zell! How are you doing this morning?" Quistis chimed.  
  
"Eeeeiiii! What if all my breakfast hot dogs are sold out? HOW WILL I LIVE? ..... hi."  
  
Zell and his over dramatic performances!  
  
"Haha, Okay, you go get your hotdogs, then!" Quistis replied playfully.  
  
After the defeat of Ultimacia Zell had only one wish. actually two. But one of them was. He wanted the cafeteria to make a type of hot dog for breakfast. Quistis couldn't imagine they tasted to well, because of the jelly and eggs mix with it on the plate, but she guessed if Zell liked it, it couldn't kill anyone.  
  
Quistis reached the quad at fifteen minutes 'till eight. Class would start in fifteen minutes, but she was determined to get a decent and quiet breakfast. She would make it on time anyway, like always.  
  
She walked to the far end of the quad and sat down to sip her cappuccino peacefully. She leaned back and closed her eyes to soak up the sunlight that had been hiding throughout the entire storm raging over Balamb recently.  
  
There was five minutes left.  
  
Cling  
  
Quistis was jolted out of her restful thinking by what sounded like a rock hitting a metal bar. She sat up and looked towards the railing. She didn't expect to see what she saw one bit. A man she hadn't seen in four years. He was still wearing the same trademark gray coat, with the red crosses that she knew all too well.  
  
"Seifer. What the Hell are you doing here?" She asked inquisitively.  
  
"I'm sorry I woke you Instructor. The metal on the tip of my boot hit the bar." Seifer whispered, his back still towards her.  
  
"You didn't answer my Question. What the Hell are you doing here, and how the Hell did you get into the garden? You're trespassing!" Her anger was rising.  
  
"I'm here because I have unfinished business, and I climbed over this railing! Therefore my boot hit the bar, Causing you to wake up!" Seifer raged.  
  
"You have no right to be here. You are putting everyone in this garden in danger and I will not have it!" Quistis wished she had her whip with her at this moment. But it was disregarded on her bed in the dorm.  
  
It was 8:05 AM. Quistis was now late for class. 


End file.
